The Demigod Games
by Kyward The Fool
Summary: First fanfic. Hope i don't crash and burn...The children of the different mythologies from around the world fight in the Demigod Games. Erik Ahrens is not like the other tributes. His heritage is more than just that of Cherokee myths. When Erik finds out who he really is and what his powers are, it may already be too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I wanted to write a PJO/Hunger Games Fanfic. I thought it be fun to let people make characters for it. I hope that doesn't sound lazy. I've seen people do this before so… Write a review answering the questions below, and I'll pick one of the characters. I have already made up two characters; the rest will be your OC's.

**Characters Needed**

Camp One (Norse Mythology) - a daughter of Nott, goddess of night; and a son of Thor, god of thunder

Camp Two (Roman Mythology) – a daughter of Apollo; and son of Venus

Camp Four (Aztec Mythology) – daughter of Chalchiuhtlicue, goddess of water; and Tepeyollotl, jaguar god

Camp Five (Egyptian Mythology) – daughter of Thoth; and a son of Nut

Camp Six (Maya) – a son and daughter of Chac, the rain god

Camp Seven (Celtic Mythology) – a daughter of Ardwinna, forest and hunting goddess; and a son of the horse god, Atepomarus

C amp Eight (Greek Mythology)- a daughter of Selene; and a son of Thanatos

Camp Nine (Native American Mythology) – already made (son of Kalona and daughter of Grandmother Willow. I liked Pocahontas as a kid. Sue me ) Sorry for being so pushy with the godly parents.

**Questions to Answer**

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent: (should be one from the list above)

Mortal Parent:

Personality:

Appearance:

Weapon of Choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Alliances:

Token in the Games:

Strategy in the Arena:

Outfit for the Opening Parade:

Reaction to the Reaping:

If you could pick any arena for the Games, what would you pick?

**Please send in characters. I'd like to start writing the Fanfic by the first or second of November. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who helped with the designing of the tributes. I am using the characters from the following.**

**Nott- whimonda3110**

**Thor- KkJustine**

**Apollo- Hannah (Guest)**

**Chalchiuhtlicue- VampireSponge**

**Ardwinna- Artemis-vs-the-hydra**

**Selene- AriadneJustine**

**I will not be bringing any of the other tributes in till the third chapter so people can still send in characters. Venus's son, Tepeyollotl's son, both from the Egyptian camp, both from Mayan camp, son of Atepomarus, and the son of Thanatos are still open. To find out whom the god is if you aren't sure check the first page of this Fanfic or search the name on the internet. Thanks for the help.**

****I woke to sunlight drifting through the window and into the cabin. I draped my arm over my eyes to shield them from the sun. I was about to drift back into the realm of the Dream Giver when a voice stopped me. "Erik, it's time to get your butt out of bed. We have to go 'hunting, train' and then go to the Reaping." A groan escaped the entrapment of my mouth as I sat up and jumped from my top bunk, landing silently on my feet.

I looked over at the door, my best friend in the camp, Matoaka, stood in the open door way. I looked over at Matoaka as nodded outside, "I need to change." She walked outside laughing. I quickly slipped into a clean pair of torn jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows. I ran out into the sun bare foot. Spreading my large black wings as soon as I was outside and not a second later I was up in the air.

Matoaka stood at the edge of the woods. Flying over to her felt great, having the wind under my wings was something I hadn't felt for over a week. Landing next to her I took my bow and quiver from her. "What no war club?" Matoaka teased as she ran into the woods. I quickly flew after her turning between the trunks of the trees, so my powerful wings would not be ripped from his back.

Matoaka stopped at the river the flowed around the whole of the camp. She quickly threw her bow up which I caught in my right hand as I soared over the river. Matoaka followed but under the calm turquoise water. As she came up by the other shore I landed. The soft grass under my bare feet welcomed me into the woods. I threw the bow back to Matoaka and ran off into the woods followed by my best friend.

The trees surrounding us seemed to dance whenever Matoaka approached one, being the daughter of Grandmother Willow helps. She walked up to a weeping willow and smiled. "Mother, Erik and I are here." Part of the trees bark started to shift and change into that of a woman in her late fifties early sixties. The first time Matoaka showed me this I was freaked, but after three years of this you get used to it.

"Hello, Matoaka. I was worried. You haven't been by in weeks," the woman whispered. Matoaka looked down at her bare feet, "Sorry Mother." I couldn't help but smirk. Grandmother Willow looked over at me, "I was about to say the same to you, Erik Ahrens. I asked you to watch my daughter and keep her save. Nowhere in that did I say allow her to go out into the woods by herself," she scolded me but she didn't seem to be mad. "Sorry, **a-li-si de-le-ga-li-s**," I said using the Cherokee words for Grandmother Willow. She nodded then turned back to her daughter.

Matoaka and I continued to speak with her mother for the next two hours before we headed back for the Reaping. I decided to run beside Matoaka instead of flying above the trees. She laughed until we reached the out skirts of the forest. We realized we were late and we raced toward the group of Native Americans. We got there just in time before the Reaping.

The songs of our tribes played and ended with an **a-ma-s-ka-ga-hi** placing its place blue hand in a bowl for the female tributes in The Demigod Games. The slip of paper was a faded yellow. I was worried that it would be Matoaka's name on the slip. My heart stopped when the water spirit called out the name. "Matoaka, Daughter of Grandmother Willow." She walked forward, dragging her heels but she still made it to the stage. I didn't think my heart could go any lower. Of course I was wrong the name for the male tribute was my own. "Erik Ahrens, Son of Kalona."

**Cherokee Words Used in This Chapter**

**a-li-si**- grandmother

**de-le-ga-li-s**- willow

**a-ma-s-ka-ga-hi**- water spirits


	3. Chapter 3

I knew if I freaked out, it would disrespect my camp if I did so I calmly walked up to the stage, and stood to the right of Matoaka. The a-ma-s-ka-ga-hi continued to speak but I drowned it out and stared at Matoaka. Her eyes were locked on her mother's forest. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I broke my promise to a-li-si de-le-ga-li-s again. This time it was not my fault, but I still thought of it as my fault. When it was time I shook Matoaka's hand and unfurled my wings and wrapped them around her as we walked into the Native American tent behind us. Normally I'd be in a different tent but I wasn't leaving Matoaka. Not now, or during the games.

Friends of mine and Matoaka came in in and left all in the blink of an eye. It was only when Grandmother Willow appeared in the door. I finally opened my wings and let Matoaka run toward her mother. They hugged each other and a-li-si de-le-ga-li-s spoke calm soothing words to her daughter. When her mother left, Matoaka let out a sob and I closed my wings around her again, arms also wrapped around her. She continued to cry until someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see raven black hair, amber eyes, tanned skin, and wings of a raven. "Father," I whispered as Matoaka stopped sobbing. Most are jealous of me because my father stayed with me from the day I was born up to the day I turned thirteen, which is not normal for a god or spirit to do. As if reading my mind, Kalona spoke, "I loved your mother more than most. She saw through the evil and darkness and found the light." I smiled. I considered myself lucky. Kalona though an evil spirit from Cherokee myths was a great dad.

"How is my mother?" I asked my father. He nodded, "Nevaeh is fine. She is currently living back in Warminster, Pennsylvania." I smiled. Of all the cities and towns my mother, Kalona and I have lived in I loved Warminster the most. New York was too loud, Portland was too rainy to fly, Dallas had too many people, and Miami was too humid and bright. Warminster had less people, quite, not humid or rainy, so I was able to fly almost every day.

I looked up at my father. I finally noticed the necklace. It was the one my father had given me when I was six. A normal white beaded necklace, with one of his pitch black feather as a pendant. "You found it?" I asked a smile on my face. Kalona smiled to, "Up in the oak you used to climb." I couldn't help but laugh and Matoaka did to which made me even happier. At least she wasn't terrified anymore.

My father stepped forward and slipped it over my head and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You watch over this girl. Don't let anything happen to her." I nodded and hugged my father before he walked out and flew off. I hugged Matoaka one more time and then together we walked out of the tent and over to the car that was to drive us to the airplane. I close my wings so the rested against my back as I climbed into the black Jeep. Matoaka followed me inside. The Jeep took off and a half hour later we were at the airport and on a flight to Greece.

Matoaka and I slept most of the flight, not knowing when our next full night's sleep would be. I entered the world of the **A-s-gi-ti-s-di A-da-ne-hi **after a few moments off the ground.

_The mist swirled around the trees of the forest. I ran through the trees with Matoaka in front of me. She was right in front of me. Then she was gone. Disappeared. A laugh from a male echoed through the forest. I turned to see a male. He was about my age of seventeen, with brunette hair in a mock Beiber-style, with electric blue eyes. A large war hammer was at his side. Both sides were coated in red blood. I ran from him as he called, "She's gone."_

I woke drenched in sweat. I launched out of my seat and to the bathroom. I splashed cold water over my face about four or five times. I exited the bathroom and walked back to my seat. But not before passing a boy of seventeen, with brunette hair in a mock Beiber-style and electric blue eyes. I felt my heart leap into my throat.

**Cherokee Words Used in This Chapter **

**A-s-gi-ti-s-di**- dream

**A-da-ne-hi**- giver


	4. Chapter 4

I made it back to my seat without throwing up. Afraid to fall back asleep I took out a notebook and continued the creativity exorcises I have to do every day. My writing teacher at camp had me write the colors ranging from red to purple, including gray, black and brown. I then would name a few animals, or objects that were the color. She told me that it would help with writing fiction stories and describing things in everyday life. I found it strangely soothing.

After a while of doing this I became bored and put the notebook away. I began to stare out the window at the pale blue sky. I wished I was able to fly to Greece, but the flight over the Atlantic is too far and there's nowhere to land. I closed my eyes, but made sure I didn't pass over to the world of the A-s-gi-ti-di A-da-ne-hi. Afraid of the dreams I might be given.

The plane landed a half hour later. And to my relive I was able to breath in fresh, clean air. I followed the seventeen year old with electric blue eyes. I kept my arm around Matoaka, not allowing her any closer to the strange boy. He quickly walked into a small building where a lot of the kids who were on the plane had entered. I knew what the building must be. Once we were inside I unfurled my wings and wrapped them around Matoaka. A small, skinny girl with brown curly hair and the same colored eyes walked up to us. "I'm Sophie Terra, daughter of Adam Terra and Ardwinna the Celtic goddess of the forests and hunting."

She seemed friendly, "I'm Erik Ahrens, son of Nevaeh Ahrens and Kalona, Cherokee evil spirit." She smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you," she looked over at Matoaka. In a voice that seemed to be terrified she whispered, "I'm the daughter of Grandmother Willow." Sophie smiled wide at that. "You're Matoaka aren't you?" The daughter of Grandmother Willow looked shocked, "How'd you?" Sophie just smiled wider, "I guessed. Grandmother Willow is in the movie 'Pocahontas'. Pocahontas's real name was Matoaka."

Matoaka smiled, "Not a lot of people know that." I let the protecting wall that was my wings fall and fold against my back, like I did on the plane and in the Jeep. Sophie nodded over toward a table filled with food, "I'd get something to eat. Only six more days of actual food," she laughed and walked over to a group of girls.

I walked over to the table, with Matoaka right behind me. Sophie had a point, though for Matoaka and I real food such as venison won't be hard to get as long as there's a forest. I filled my plate with a venison stake, mashed potatoes, and a warm roll. Matoaka's plate was filled with the same thing. Together we walked over to a table and began to eat our food. Sophie came back over a little while later. I looked over to another table. A twelve year old girl with long and curly bluish-black hair, brilliant sapphire colored eyes and tanned skin. She smiled at me and looked the other way.

Turning back to the conversation at my table I heard it was time to go. All the demigods left the room and filled into another train. Within minutes of boarding we were speeding off toward the Games.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the couch like seat in the room with Native American carved into the door. Matoaka stood at the window watching the beautiful scenery of Greece rushing past her. She seemed to be happy, so I relaxed. "You can dial it back a bit." She turned around, to look at me. "I know you promised my mother, you'd care and watch over me, but you can dial it down." I stood nodding my head, "Not just A-li-si De-le-ga-li-s, but also my **a-da-do-da**." She just rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the window. I knew it annoyed her to have me protect her. I know it made her feel weak. "I will dial it back, my **u-lv**." I said kissing her forehead and left the room to go get us some more food.

I walked into the dining car and over to the trays. I quickly grabbed two and started to look over the food. I grabbed two venison stakes. I became aware of the demigod behind me. "May I help you?" I turned and not surprised I saw electric blue eyes. "What is that?" I decided to try to become friends with this demigod, to keep the dream from happening.

"**A-wi**," I said. He looked at me as if I had three heads. "I'm a son of Kalona. He's Cherokee. I speak English and Cherokee. A-wi is deer," I stated. He nodded and began to speak, "I'm Jackson, son of Thor, Norse god of Thunder." We shook hands and went our separate ways. I headed back to our room and the comfort of the couch.

I placed the trays on the table. "Matoaka, take a break from watching Greece and eat something." She did just that. We ate in total silence. Once we were done I brought the trays back and found the same bluish-black hair and sapphire eyes watching me. I smiled at her and she ran off. I headed back to the room and turned the TV on. I went to OnDemand and right to Being Human. Matoaka groaned. I laughed. "At least put on a good show," she complained. I left the TV on and took out my notebook and flipped to a new page. I began to write down the names of people I've met so far. I had Sophie, Jackson and ?. I will find out the name of the girl with sapphire eyes.

Matoaka turned the TV off and grabbed her book. "You're twelve and reading a series for kids my age," I said while shaking my head. "I'm small for my age," she said. I laughed and she said something that caught be off guard. "**Gv-ge-yu-hi **you **v-gi-ni-li**." _Love you brother._ I smiled at repeated the same but switched brother with sister. I stood and walked over to the window. The beauty of Greece rushed past. Matoaka and I stayed like that for the next five hours. Somewhere within that time my left wing wrapped around Matoaka. A knock camp on our door, and we both turned to see Jackson and Sophie standing in the doorway.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Cherokee Words Used in This Chapter**

**a-da-do-da**- father

**u-lv**- sister

**a-wi**- deer

**Gv-ge-yu-hi**- love

**v-gi-ni-li**- brother


	6. Chapter 6

"Sophie? Jackson? Is everything alright?" I said as I closed the door once they entered the room. "All is fine but we are going to reach our destination soon and we'd like to speak with each of you," Sophie said as she sat down. Matoaka sat next to her and Jackson occupied a small section of the floor. I leaned against the wall as Jackson began to speak. "Sophie and I agree that it be best if we form our alliances early. We'd like to team with the two of you during these games." I stared at Jackson's face looking for any sign of lying in his features. I found none.

"You want to be a team with Matoaka and I?" I asked Sophie, for all I knew Jackson could have very great acting skills. Sophie gave a quick nod and smiled. "The four of us will make a great team." I had to agree. "Well let's get some sleep before the tomorrow."

*tomorrow*

It felt normal to be back in the clean clothes. If you consider torn jeans clean. My designer wanted to dress me like my father so I'm standing on the chariot in torn jeans, my chest bare and a large raven head painted on my shoulder. Matoaka is lucky. She's in a dress made from the white bark of birch trees. I looked over at Jackson he was dressed much like his father, Thor, was in the movie Avengers. Sophie was standing next to him in a green dress with leaves embroidered into the fabric. I gave each a quick nod and they got onto their chariots. We waited another three minutes for the rest of the tributes to get onto their chariots and finishing touches to be done.

Once that was over, we riding down the street and surrounded by a few thousand demigods and spirits. I wouldn't glance at them. It's their fault Matoaka and I are being 'sacrificed'. I find a better word to be slaughtered. I unfurled my wings for about the thousandth time these past two days and wrapped them around Matoaka. This time she seemed to appreciate it. To my total irritation it only mad the crowd cheer more.

The chariots stopped in a straight line and up on the platform stood a-li-si de-le-ga-li-s and Kalona. At least for me and Matoaka it was. I heard the other tributes saying mother and father so I figured each tribute saw their parent. Kalona, Thor, etc. began to speak, "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. It seems a big celebration for a horrible event, but that is not the case. You have the honor to serve your camp in armed combat…" I got so annoyed with my father(s) and drowned out the rest of his speech.

When the chariot started moving again I smiled. I jumped off the chariot and helped Matoaka down. Once she was safe on her feet, we began walking to our room. "Erik, Matoaka we need to talk to you." I threw a hand over my back and laughed, "We'll be in the room." Seemed stuck up but it worked. No one bothered us on our way up.

The fabulous room seemed non in void as I walked to my bed room. "Stay safe," I told Matoaka as I closed the door and flopped on the bed with a groan. The realm of the Dream Giver came as easily as breathing and I was soon fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I almost always have horrible encounters in the realm of dreams this time was no different.

"_Erik! Erik! Chander!" The use of my name back at camp rushed through me. Only one person here knows that name. "Matoaka! Matoaka!" I screamed as I ran through a dark maze. "Chander!" the voice screamed again. The name ripped through the air. This time it was the voice of Matoaka mixed with that of Sophie and Jackson. I ran harder and faster. I reached where the noise was coming from. A small room the size of a bedroom stood ahead of me. Two bodies lay on the floor covered in blood. Jackson and Matoaka. Sophie was crumbled against the right wall. _

"_Sophie!" I yelled as I rushed toward her. She frowned, "Greek. Hellhound….." Then her body went limp and all color fled from her eyes. "Sophie," knowing she was dead I ran to Jackson and Matoaka. I placed my fingers on Jackson's throat. No pulse. Matoaka was the same. I heard the cannon of the fire and _woke up coated in a film of sweat.

I went into the shower and washed all the sweat off from the previous dream. Drying quickly I grabbed a book of the shelves. The cover was a pitch black, with one word in brilliant silver letters '_Greece'. _I flipped through the pages and found the page I was looking for.

_HELLHOUND_

_Hellhounds are usually large black dogs with glowing red eyes. Average size-grizzly bear. _

_Speed, strength and Shadow Travel are the abilities._

A large picture at the bottom just confirmed what I already knew. Matoaka, Jackson, and Sophie suffered when they died. The picture brought back images I'd rather have forgotten. I got dressed and headed down for training. I didn't want to meet the other tributes but I had no say in the matter. I walked into the room and found the rest of the tributes. I was the last one in. Oh, well.

We dispersed around the room and began training. I went right to the bow and arrow, hitting the 'heart' of the target each time. Once I passed the archery station, I went to sword-fighting. My best skill. The instructor told me to find the sword that fits me. I grabbed a sword made of black metal. It was light and easy to wield. My sword. The instructor smiled when he picked up his long sword. Unafraid of the larger opponent I lunged forward. The instructor moved his sword and blocked my blow. I let my wings unfurl. Stupid with swords, but I had to learn to fight with my wings open.

The instructor and I continued at this for another hour. When we finished I noticed that we had drawn a crowd. I noticed Sophie, Jackson, Matoaka, and the girl with bluish-black hair, whose name I plan on learning. They all had smiles on their face. I wiped sweat from my forehead and handed the sword back to the instructor. "See me tomorrow, Son of Kalona."

I gave a quick nod and left with Sophie, Jackson, and Matoaka. I liked how the Greek demigods lived. You thought of any food and drink and it appears. Venison, mashed potatoes and a warm piece of bread appeared on my plate. My glass filled with water from Camp's river. We ate and talked of the match with the sword instructor. I smiled when Matoaka said she never saw me fight like that. A soft chuckle filled the table. I glared at Jackson. "And what would be so funny?" I asked, faking an annoyed look. "Are you sure you aren't Greek? You fight well with their blades," he said with a smile on his face. "That blade was Greek?" I asked, genuinely surprised. Lunch finished all too quickly and it was back to training. I went to survival skills the second half. Starting fires-easy, finding food and water-easy, so I went back to fighting. Before I knew it, the tributes were back in their rooms and I was on the roof of the building watching the sky and the plentiful gray clouds.

**Cherokee Words Used in This Chapter**

**Name:**

**Chander- moon - male**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to the light blue of the sky, when I realized I spent the entire night up under the stars like I did back a camp. Images of the forests, rivers, and demigods flashed through my mind and I pushed them away. It would only make these things harder. I stood up and headed downstairs to shower before training.

The warmth of the water ended all too quickly and left me on my course to a room full of demigods who want my head on a platter. Same as yesterday no say in the matter. But today I didn't mind. I was going to fight with the instructor again that was all I needed to actually pay attention during training. I picked up the same blade I did when I had gotten here the first day. When a light voice sounded behind me I turned to see a short, petite girl with straight black hair and eyes the color of midnight blue. "Stygian Iron? Doesn't seem like a sword that would fit you." I stared blankly at her, "And you'd be?" She smiled and told me that she was the daughter of the moon goddess, Selene. I nodded and she left laughing.

"Selene WAS the moon goddess." The voice of the instructor startled me because I had no clue he was behind me. "Was? "I asked. "Yes. Selene was replaced by Artemis. Diana in Roman form," the instructor said as he picked up his double-handed sword. Again I unfurled my large raven black wings and got ready for the oncoming fight. "Focus less on your wings, and more on the fight at hand," the instructor said as he rushed forward.

I barely had enough time to move my sword to block the strike before the two blades collided. I leaped up into the air and swung my sword. This time the instructor was to slow, the edge of my blade hit his upper arm. He barely even noticed the two inch long slice in his arm. The cut looked normal up until it started to regenerate. The instructor is either a monster, or a god. "Monster or god?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

His blade swiped across my cheek, leaving a small red line no doubt, as he smiled, "I am a god." Strangely it didn't even faze me. I just kept swinging my sword. The instructor "god" slowed, dodged or blocked my blows. I knew the time was running low for this half so I swung the sword has hard as I could. The instructor did the same which only resulted in my blade breaking in two. The instructor took advantage of the break and swung his blade stopping right at my throat. The space between the blade and my skin was so small an ant would be unable to go through.

"Dead," the god said as he lowered his sword. "Shame, that was a good sword too." I looked over at the broken piece of black metal, "I didn't mean for that to happen." The god seemed amused, "It is only a sword. You will have to choose a new blade." The Stygian Iron sword was great; the negative is that it was the only one at the center. I saw an old dagger and picked it up. Much like my old sword it was light and easy to swing. "Imperial Gold. You go from a Greek blade, to that of a Roman. You are not sticking to your roots. And that my dear Son of Kalona shall keep you alive during these Games."

"Pugio," I said the Latin word for dagger, which seemed to startle the god in front of me. "You know Latin boy?" Unsure I only was able to say, "I'm not sure." As I left the station I was told to keep that blade. That it is mine.

The next day was the same. And that night as my name was called for my interview I learned how I can speak both Cherokee and Latin.

**LATIN WORDS USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Pugio**- dagger


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took so long and for the short chapter. I had soccer Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Tutor on Wednesday and I hung out with some friends so…. There are still some demigods open. Venus's son, Tepeyollotl's son, both from Egypt, Chac's son, and Thantos's son are all open. You have until the 20****th**** of October to submit any characters. The next day I'm posting the beginning of the Games. **

The bright lights on the ceiling continued to change from blood red, to Poseidon blue, to emerald green, to grape purple then to lipstick pink. I stood at the opening to the stage. Matoaka has just finished her interview. As she walked past me she smiled, "Don't crash and burn." I rolled my eyes and walked on to the stage. I was mad at the stylist and tried not to show it, and by the roar of the crowd I knew I was succeeding. It's the stylists fault. They put me in an ebony black suit. Look through picture of Native Americans. Find one in a suit and show me it. You won't find one.

"So, Erik? What your camp like?" I looked over at the centaur, his chestnut horse legs were pawing at the marble floor. "It's really just forests and rivers," I stated. He smiled at that as if it were amusing. "What about your brothers?" I looked at him with a look of pure anger on my face, "Ravenmockers are not my brothers. They are monsters created through lust and darkness. Kalona has found light and those are no longer his sons." The horse man looked shocked, as if he was never yelled at, though his smile came right back.

"Have you made any alliances, with the other tributes?" Unsure if I should tell the truth or lie, so I went with lying. "Not yet," I lied. The lights went a bright, blinding white and then to the darkest black I've ever seen. The centaur walked around to the other end of the stage then back toward me.

"One more question-," he stopped have way through the question. I looked over my head. I looked up and saw a warm flame, perfect for a hearth glowing over my head. Then a voice as beautiful as the nine muses sounded through the room. '_Erik Ahrens. You are able to speak the language of the ancient Cherokee people, along with the language of the ancient Romans. There is a purpose for all of this. You are not only the son of the Cherokee evil spirit… You are also my son. You are the son of Vesta.'_

I stared blankly ahead of me. Almost half the crowd had stood and was bowing at me. I left the stage and walked into the group of tributes. "Is he still going to be allowed to be in the Games?" some guy asked. A feminine voice followed with, "I don't want him on my team. Even if he is a Roman." A male laughed as he sneered, "He's half, get it right."

I shoved my way past the tributes and began walking to the elevator which would take me to the Native American floor. About half way there I became aware of the three demigods walking behind me. I turned to look at them and standing a few feet behind them with a sad look on her face stood the girl with bluish-black hair.

Matoaka, Sophie, Jackson and I filled into the elevator and went up to the eight floor. Once the elevator had stopped we walked out and sat on the smooth white couches. I went over to the small kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. After that we had a little debate about if I'm still wanted for the alliance or not. The conclusion was I'm stuck with three great demigods. And tomorrow the Games shall begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I'd like to thank everyone who sent in a character. **

**Whimonda3110**

**KkJustine**

**Hannah (Guest)**

**AriadneJustine**

**Artemis-vs-the-hydra (3x)**

**VampireSponge**

**maysidotes**

**Ikb-god-of-turkeys (2x)**

**I'm no longer taking characters. And I know I said I'd post yesterday, but I am currently suffering from a bad case of writer's block so I posted a House of Night fanfiction I wrote last April. I'll definitely have The Demigod Games updated by Friday; I'm aiming for Thursday after soccer practice though. I hope you'll like Resurected as much as you like my PJO/HG fanfic. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, it took so long. I forgot my Spanish worksheet I had for homework and my parents took my laptop. I just got it back today, so I wanted to post this for you guys. Just a little insight on the future of this fanfiction, there will be a chapter from the POV of the bluish black haired girl that follows Erik/Chander around. Thanks.**

The plate pushed me up into gods knows where. I felt the cold air around me, but could see nothing. The countdown began at 10 and continued till 1. I remembered what my mentor told me and kept my feet firmly on the plate, didn't want to be blown sky high if that was even possible.

My gaze fell on a large black object; it took me awhile to realize it was the cornucopia. "Three, two,…, one" The bell rang and I ran toward the cornucopia. I remembered what the sword instructor told me about my roots and straying from them will save my life. So that meant no bows, daggers, and swords. I grabbed a random weapon and called out "Matoaka! Jackson! Sophie!" I heard a voice right behind me, "Gods calm down," the daughter of the Celtic forest and hunting goddess said. "Sophie, where's Matoaka?" I asked, fearing the worst.

Screams filled the room when Sophie answered, "With Jackson." We ran toward an exit and down the hall. I felt a hand grab mine, "Chander."

I gave a slight smile held Matoaka's hand tight and ran with Sophie and I hopped Jackson right behind us. We continued down the hallway and turned the only corner. I heard Matoaka gasp and we slowed to a walk. We had gotten far enough to walk slowly, I think. Sophie and Jackson stopped next to us. "Hey, Erik? Can you do some sort of flame thing?" Sophie asked, sounded strong and together. "Never tried, but never know to you do,' I said and moved my hand in so many different movements. Nothing worked.

_Please mother. Allow me this one gift. I need to help my group._ I sent a silent prayer up to my Roman mother. I moved my hand so the palm faced up and thought of the hearth and a small orangey red flame appeared on my palm. Though small in size the flame gave of a light that filled our little hallway. Jackson had a small scratch under his eye and held a large bag. I must have looked confused because he emptied the bag, its contents spilling on to the cold stone floor.

In total we had about a weeks' worth of food and water rations, a light and sharp long sword, a spear that had a long branch for a handle and a solid leaf that looked as deadly as any knife, a small dagger, and a hammer that looked like it belonged in the hand of Jackson's father.

Jackson's hand went right toward the hammer. "Wait." All eyes looked at me, "I remember something the sword trainer told me. He said I was straying from my roots, and that it may just keep me alive during the games." Sophie was the first to understand, "I know nothing about spears so I'll go with it,' she said picking up the plant looking spear. Jason grabbed the sword, Matoaka the dagger, leaving me with a weapon fit for the Norse god of Thunder. Great…..

Flame still glowing on my palm we began to walk through the hallways again. After what seemed like hours the smooth walls of the tunnels turned to rough cave walls that froze the tips f my fingers. Running them along the tunnels was fine, but this was painful. I pulled my hand back and made the small flame grow until it was the size of a songbird. "These tunnels are different," I said easily. The demigods behind me knew at once and together we slowly crept forward.

We paced frozen patches of the walls and came to a small opening. Sophie and I stood at the mouth of the cave. A valley worthy of the North Pole lay ahead of us. The air was cold and it looked like there was nowhere to find food or water. "We can't stay here," Sophie stated. Nodding my approval we turned and headed back for Matoaka and Jackson. Collecting our things we went back into the familiar tunnels and looked for another exit. The four of us were too worried about us staying alive that we didn't notice the bluish black hair on the small girl that seemed to be with us everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

**Since it took forever for me to update last time I figured I'd post this chapter today. This chapter is from the POV of the bluish black haired girl we've seen throughout this fanfiction. This chapter was written by a very close friend of mine, and I edited a few things to follow the things I changed during the story since I started writing. Thanks for all the support and here's chapter ten of **_**The Demigod Games**_**. **

**Sacramenta's POV**

I watched the small alliance as they made camp. Erik kept Matoaka close practically the whole time; it seemed overprotective, but I understood it. It reminded me of how Leo was with me. _Shut it Sacra_, I told myself. You'll probably never see him again. Plus, he'd be ashamed if you survived to call you a sister anyways. I flinched back. Even in my own head I was judgmental.

Well of course, you're invisible. I sighed. Ok, that was true. I've been following these four since the games STARTED and they didn't even seem to realize I was there. Maybe cause I was tiny…? Ugh, I don't care. As long as I could keep one of those four alive, I was fine. I knew one of them had to survive. I just knew it!

I decided to relax against a tree, surrounding myself in water. I froze the water creating a dome for myself. It was see-through for me, but not for anyone looking in on me. I played with my nails to relax myself. Sadly, it didn't work. I started to feel edgy, not sure what to do. Then I heard a sword unsheathe, and it was unmistakable.

I peeked through the ice and saw a boy with brown hair and blackish eyes standing there. He held a long sword, and his smile was arrogant. I saw him look towards the four's camp and I melted the ice. His dark eyes looked toward me, and he held out his sword, "Oh. The little water girl, right? What's your mom's name? Chalkature?" I growled, offended. "Chalchiuhtlicue!" I froze his feet to the ground and his dark eyes glared at me.

"So you think you're so bad, Aztec? Well get ready to see the future powers, oldie." He threw the sword at me and I ducked, throwing the knife. He ducked as well, and his sword instantly went back to him and he began to cut the ice that bided him. I wince, the cuts were hurting me. He looked up at me, smiling obnoxiously as he cut the ice, setting himself free.

"You guys hear something?" I heard the huntress's daughter ask and I looked back at them. Sophie was standing, looking around and Erik was clinging to Matoaka. Thor's boy had his weapon ready. "Ah, I get it," the boy said, and I looked back toward him. "You're protecting them, like a little watchman. I get it, though it's useless." "You're Edward, right?" I asked, holding a knife behind my back, "The rude, arrogant son of Venus." "Did your research, huh?" he held up the sword and I began to walk back. He backed me up against the tree and I stabbed the knife into his stomach.

He groaned and tried to stab his sword into my neck, but I move and it got stuck in the tree. I started to cry as he pulled the knife out and jabbed it into my side. I kicked him off and pulled the sword out, holding it weakly. "Ugh, this is heavy…" I muttered, and then tried swinging. He easily ducked and laughed. "I can tell you're used to smaller weapons." He elbowed me in the stomach, and I groaned and fell as he took his sword back. "I'll have good use of this." He picked it up and held it above my heart.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the piercing of the sword, but it never came. I peeked through one eye, and there was Erik holding a bloody hammer that looked like Jackson should have it. Edward lay at his feet, dead. Erik's gaze fell on me and I felt the tears shed, "Don't kill me…" I sat up and he began to walk towards me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Erik/Chander's POV**

I watched as the small bluish-black haired girl began to cry. Walking to her she sat right up and pushed as far back as the tree allowed her too, "Don't kill me…," she cried. I continued toward her, stopping within a three foot distance. I crouched in front of her and in a quiet voice I began to talk to her. "What's your name?" Unsure what to do she back up even further into the tree; she answered, "Sacra…Sacramenta." I smiled, I finally knew her name. That thought was short lived, "Jackson! Get the bag," I said calmly. Sacramenta began to freak, "Don't kill me! Please!" I opened my mouth to speak but Sophie was the one to answer, "We aren't going to kill you." Then she called to Thor's son, "Jackson, put that fire out to!"

After putting the fire out, Jackson walked back over to us. "Nice move with the hammer, kid. Sure you aren't Norse too?" he said mockingly. "I'd watch myself, son of Thunder," I said with as much of a smile as I could. Yep, I'm the freak of nature during these games. A Cherokee evil spirit for a father and a Roman hearth goddess for a mother, lucky me…. I pushed those thoughts from my mind, now is not the time to dwell on them. I grabbed the bag from Jackson and took out the food rations. Taking a piece of bread, I handed it to Sacramenta. "**Hi-ga**," I said. The Cherokee word coming straight out of habit. She carefully took the bread.

"Thanks," was all she said before she tore a small piece off the already small bread and handed me the large piece back. I handed her the larger piece saying, "Hi-ga, **u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya **of **a-ma**." She looked up at me confused. Again before I could speak Matoaka spoke first. "Eat, daughter of water," she said translating the Cherokee in the English. Sacramenta did so this time, consuming the whole piece of bread.

"Thank you, son of Kalona. You and your group were very kind to me, but I must go," she said calmly as she stood up reaching her full height of 4'10". I stood up too reaching my full height of 6'. She stared up at me and seemed frightened even more. "Would you like to stay with us? It'll be safer for you and easier to get around," Matoaka said as Sophie and Jackson left to go see if any other tributes are close enough to be a problem.

Sacramenta seemed to think it was a trick because her hand went into her pocket. "Taking that knife out will not be a good idea, u-we-tsi-ge-ya of a-ma," I told her and her face went as white as the snow and ice surrounding us. Her hand came out and she dropped the silver knife and looked at me with bright blue eyes, "Sorry…." I nodded and sat on the freezing ground, Matoaka did the same. Sacramenta was the last to sit down.

"How long have you been following us?" Matoaka asked, sounding curious not mad. Sacramenta whispered something I couldn't hear but obviously Matoaka had. I looked at them confused and Matoaka giggled and Sacramenta smiled. It was nice to see her smile after what had happened. It was only then that I noticed Edward's body laying a few feet from us.

I stood up and moved the body further away from our little camp. It would also make it easier for the body to be recovered if it was under a pile of frozen rocks and a tree. The three of us talked for a few more minutes before Sophie and Jackson got back. Both seemed out of breath and Jackson now had a larger cut in his arm. At least it wasn't his sword arm; if he couldn't fight he'd feel useless. When the two demigods finally caught their breath they told us what was wrong. "The Greek's and the girl from Rome are not happy. They saw you kill Edward. We have to move. Like right now."

**Cherokee Word used during this Chapter**

_**Eat**_**- hi-ga**

_**Daughter- **_**u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya**

_**Water**_**- a-ma (not sure if I showed this earlier. If so, here's a reminder)**

**I won' be posting again until Friday night at the earliest. If I have time I will but I'd like to get some work done on my novels and on Wednesday I'm going to be out with my girlfriend and our friends for Halloween night. And on Friday I might have more friends over so…. The next chapter will be posted on either Tuesday, Thursday or over the weekend. And I was thinking about posting a few pits and pieces of one of my three novels. So I'd like to ask you to either PM me or review of which you think I should show you guys.**

**Purgatory- vampires**

**Heaven to Hell- angels and demons; war between Heaven and Hell**

**I am writing a third but it is a sequel to my friends so I can't post it on this without her saying ok. So Purgatory and Heaven to Hell are the only choices. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Erik/Chander's POV**

I grabbed the bag and filled it with our blanket and food rations. Once that was done and hidden up in the frozen tree, I picked up the hammer and stood in front of Sacramenta and Matoaka. Sophie, though still out of breath spoke, "I'd pick up your knife, daughter of water." The Aztec did as she was told and got into a defensive stance. Sophie and Jackson got in their offensive stances a few feet in front of me. I spread my wings and shot a few feet into the air, hovering at least ten feet above the rest of my group.

Soon we heard the shouting of the Greeks and Roman tributes. Not long after the shouting did we see the three tributes stumble into the frozen valley, two females and one male. The first to enter the tundra was a short, petite girl with straight black hair; blue eyes the color of midnight, and creamy skin. A moon pendant made of sapphire and silver hung from around the girls' neck and it seemed to make her glow. In her hand she held a black bow and a quiver filled with silver arrows was strapped to her back. I knew this girl. She was the daughter of Selene who talked to me during training about the Greek blade…

The male followed her into the tundra. His hair was dark as the raven feathers attached to my back, his eyes too where dark, almost the color of coal. His skin was so pale that he could have been a vampire. A sword similar to Jackson's hung from his belt. The final of the three was a tall brunette with eyes as blue as the sky. Her skin was white as the ice around us, and hair fell around her shoulders down to her waist. A gold chained amethyst necklace lay around her neck. Her blue eyes held the anger of hundreds of warriors, strapped to her back was a quiver filled with gold arrows and a bow made from a willow, her hand was clenched around her dagger, and a long sword hung from her belt…..Gods this wasn't going to be easy. I may be Roman, which makes this girl related to me, but Gods she scared me.

The male saw us first and pointed at us shouting, "There they are!" The black haired female ran ahead of the others and notched and arrow and let it fly. The brightly colored feathers helped the arrow glide toward its target…..Me. Using my inhumanly fast reflexes I grabbed the arrow by the head and stopped it in its tracks. Throwing the projectile to the ground I yelled, "Arrows will not help you against a Native American!"

The black haired female once again notched her arrow and let it fly. This on struck the tree trunk not an inch from Matoaka's head. Furious and scared, not for my life but for the life of my friends I flew toward the enemy tributes. I just realized that was the first time I called the group friends instead of group. Pushing that thought away for the oncoming fight. I landed in the snow a few feet from the group. Leaving my wings unfurled I raised my hammer and ran toward the Greek and Roman.

When I was close enough I swung the hammer hitting the daughter of Selene in the chest. She flew a few feet back and landed on the snow. She was still breathing, so she wasn't dead. The male drew his sword and rushed toward me yelling like a true warrior. I used the larger surface of the hammers head to block the blade. I blocked and quickly swung the hammer hitting the teen in the side. He wasn't as light as night's daughter so he stayed standing.

He raised his sword above his head and brought it down. I dodged toward the left but was to slow. The pain of the sword as it sliced into my wing was unbearable. I fell to my knees and gasped in pain, I looked up to see Jackson, Sophie, Matoaka and Sacramenta just reaching us. Jackson raced toward black haired male. Sophie and Sacramenta ran up toward the brunette Roman, while Matoaka ran toward me. She reached me and helped me to my feet. Barely a minute after I stood I felt a stab of pain in my back. Matoaka screamed and ran toward Selene's daughter, who held her bow as if she just fired an arrow. My guess she did.

Unwilling to be the only one left out, I raced after Matoaka. My hammer raised ready to fight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lyra- Onyx POV**

For a thirteen year old I was pretty good with a bow and arrow. Nott's daughter had led me and Ben toward the southern exit of the labyrinth. When we came out into the sun, which I wish would go away, we saw a woodsy place surrounded by an ocean that made it look like an island. The three of us walked into the leaves that glowed like peridot.

We came to a stream and we drank for a while. I looked up and saw a beautiful horse black as the darkest night. I grabbed Ben's arm and he looked up and gasped. He whispered very quietly but I could hear him, "We have to leave…Now!" I looked at him confused when the horse whinnied. Nikita looked up finally, her black hair falling to her mid back.

The horse looked right over at Nott's daughter and she smiled. The horse walked across the river and stopped right before Nikita. She reached her hand out to pet the beast's black fur but Ben slapped her hand away. With that motion the horse screamed and it changed. Its once glorious fur was now scales the color of the darkest waters. Its flowing mane was now gone and its tail was now that of a lizard.

Ben took one looked at it for a split second and pulled Nikita from the river's edge and over to the forest. I followed never turning my back from the river and the beast. "Ben? What is that thing?" I asked. He spoke slowly as if not to spook the creature, "Kelpie… Don't go into the river and stay away from the river." With those words the creature reared and then splashed onto the grass and over to our small group of three.

**Ashlin POV**

I watched as the son of both Cherokee and Roman myths ran toward Justine. I couldn't really worry about her right know I had a Celtic and Aztec to worry about. The Celtic carried a spear that looked like it belongs on a tree and not in the hand of a warrior. The little bluish-black haired girl carried multiple knives on her jacket and in her hand. They were gaining quickly so I used the knife that my hand was curled around.

I moved faster than they could see. I was ten feet in front of them then less than a foot beside them. I swiped the blade down the back of the Aztec girl. She screamed in pain and the Celtic smacked the shaft of her spear into my stomach. I fell back a few steps and tried to move, but I couldn't. My feet were frozen to the snow covered ground. The little Aztec girl's eyes have gone from a joyful watery blue to a angry ice blue that made my veins freeze.

I never liked killing, when I was younger I was the girl who cried when someone swatted a fly. But something Edward taught me during the few moments of the Games he was alive was that I had to leave those feelings behind and fight. And though it pained me to think it, I had to kill both the Celtic and the little Aztec. I gulped and grasped my sword. It had a further reach and could cut deeper than the knife. I swung the long blade, connecting with the shaft of the Celtic's spear. "Sacramenta go help Jackson!" the Celtic cried.

Bluish-black hair flipped as the Aztec ran toward her teammate who was busy fighting Taylor. Then the Celtic demigod rushed toward me. The spear head that looked like a leaf cut into my upper arm and the cut stung. I leaped over the Celtic's head and landed behind her. My sword came down across her back and she cried out in pain. A new fury was in her eyes as she turned and rushed out toward me.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to get back, but my life got really hard to understand and comprehend. And to top that off i lost my password. Don't worry I'm back on Fanfiction. I am going to start working on the next chapter but please don't ring my neck because i have so many tests going on in school. PSSA's and I have the Keystones in May. I will have a chapter up before May. I will be making a quiz on about this fanfic. Try and see if you'd get the demi-god that you created. Look me up under Elijah Thain Mohs. Thanks and sorry for the delay.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok I have been able to find most of the character sheets from going through PM and reviews of the story. I have been unable to find the following demigods

*Edward, son of Venus

* Sacramenta Crow, daughter of Chalchiuhtlicue

* James, son of Tepeyollotl

* Sophie Terra, daughter of Ardwinna

*Taylor, son of Thanatos

I believe I created Edward, James and Taylor but if im wrong please correct me.

The demi-gods above are the ones I need sent to be through review or PM.

Thanks


End file.
